Parce que c'était elle
by RedBBWolf
Summary: /!\ Attention, contient des spoils sur l'arc Avatar /!\ Dans une autre situation, devant quelqu'un d'autre, Grey n'aurait pas agi ainsi... Mais il n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Il était obligé de réagir de cette manière. Parce que c'était elle.


**_Bonjour/bonsoir ! :3 Je viens poster un petit OS en rapport avec les derniers chapitres - même le dernier arc, hein ! Donc... SPOIIIIIL ! - qui m'a un peu... Désappointée... Enfin, j'expliquerai ça en bas, parce que je vais vous laisser lire ! Alors, c'est un GreyXLucy (je ne suis pas fan du NaLu... Je ne trouve pas ce couple trop crédible... Enfin, j'ai deux/trois arguments en faveur du GraLu dans cet OS, alors je vous laisse voir ça ! :3). Bon... Bonne lecture à vous ! _**

**_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Mashima_**

**_Parce que c'était elle._**

Grey serrait la bride de sa monture, pensif. Et amer également. Il mordit sa lèvre jusqu'au sang. Plusieurs mois de travail d'infiltration foutus en l'air par leur faute… Rah ! Qu'ils soient maudits ! Ils n'auraient pas pu s'occuper de leurs affaires un instant ?! Le Devil Slayer serra les dents. Que Natsu aille au diable avec son cerveau dont les rares neurones avaient brûlé ! Il baissa les yeux, alors que, dans son dos, il entendait Erza parler.

Enfin… Pouvait-il réellement rejeter toute la faute sur eux… ? Il hésita un instant, avant de trancher. Oui. Totalement. Il avait toujours su maitriser son sang-froid depuis le début de la mission, c'était de leur faute s'il avait tout fichu en l'air… ! En y repensant, Grey commençait à s'en vouloir. Il aurait pu distraire Gômon, prétendre que quelqu'un d'autre l'appelait… Mais non… Il avait utilisé sa magie… Quand le mage sentit poindre en lui une once de culpabilité, il chassa celle-ci violemment. Non mais quoi encore ? Si ces crétins n'avaient pas été là, il n'aurait pas fait sauter sa couverture aussi sottement.

Mais il avait agi. Parce que c'était eux, des anciens de Fairy Tail, Natsu et Lucy, ainsi que cet idiot d'Exceed. Et parce que c'était _elle_, surtout.

Quand il avait vu cette lame effilée filer sur son ventre, il avait cru sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines, si bien qu'il devait s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir de bulle d'air dans ses vaisseaux sanguins. Une rage violente l'avait frappé de plein fouet et sa magie avait presque agi sans qu'il ne la commande. Presque. Car, au fond de lui, Grey voulait ça. Il voulait la sauver. Parce que c'était elle.

Bien sûr qu'elle lui avait manqué, lors cette année. Enfin, elle, contrairement aux autres membres de la guilde, était restée l'une des plus actives, elle signait toujours un article dans le Weekly Sorcerer ou apparaissait quelques fois sur des programmes de lacrimavision. Il avait souvent pensé à elle, c'était certain mais il avait aussi dû se focaliser sur son entrainement et avait appris à contrôler ses marques noires, sur son corps… Au final, penser à Lucy ne se faisait plus que par passe-temps, il était loin d'un Roméo dont la Juliette est le seul fruit de sa pensée. Quand il avait quelques rares minutes à tuer, il pensait à elle. Il s'accordait aussi du temps pour les autres membres de la guilde mais c'était à elle qu'il pensait le plus. Même Juvia s'en était rendue compte, elle devait même déjà avoir réalisé sans se l'admettre, quand il lui avait vraiment dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Peut-être qu'elle avait longtemps pleuré son Grey-sama la nuit… ? En tout cas, il était persuadé qu'elle s'était faite une raison, avait compris. A défaut de comprendre pourquoi il était parti en l'abandonnant tel un lâche. Mais tel était Grey, pour sauver les gens, il les laissait.

Et puis, une fois avoir infiltré les Avatars, il avait cessé de penser à elle. Il ne pensait a plus rien d'autre, en vérité, sauf à sa mission, et encore, ce juste au début. Il avait fait le vide en lui pour ne laisser plus que le personnage qu'il se devait d'incarner.

Finalement… Finalement, ces crétins avaient débarqué pour se battre et le récupérer. Quand Grey les avait découverts, il était en effet réellement furieux, ce fut pourquoi il ne se retint pas de frapper Natsu. Il n'avait rien à faire là ! Rien du tout ! Qu'ils dégagent, tous les deux ! Ils allaient tout faire capoter… Et ça n'avait pas raté, tiens…

Il n'avait pas remarqué Lucy de suite. Sa présence s'imposa à lui quand elle s'approcha, l'œil orageux, afin de lui asséner une gifle monumentale. Grey avait serré les poings et déglutit discrètement. Il aurait voulu la saisir par les épaules et lui crier que ce qu'elle voyait n'était qu'une mise en scène, qu'elle ne devait surtout pas le détester et que… Et que… Qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle ? La bonne blague. Et Lucy devait bien s'en douter. Après tout, Gemini avait dévoilé bien contre lui les prémices d'émotions qui avaient fleuri en lui, lors de l'affrontement contre Angel. Au début, il la trouvait juste intéressante. Puis ils avaient tissés des liens. Grey serra les dents. Mais Lucy n'avait jamais réagi, n'en avait jamais reparlé… Et Grey ne se leurrait pas… Il y avait bien plus de chance qu'elle soit folle amoureuse de l'autre allumé… Après tout, combien de fois l'avait-il sauvé ? Il était bien plus humain que lui, sur certains points… L'inconvénient de la glace, voyez-vous ?

Quand Mary avait utilisé sa magie, pour faire s'effondrer Lucy, la terrassant de douleur, il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas s'agenouiller auprès d'elle. Mais, heureusement, il s'était maitrisé. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, s'il avait fait ça, Lucy lui aurait probablement craché au visage et Natsu l'aurait frappé bien plus fort encore. Et c'était justement Natsu qui l'avait empêché de prendre Lucy contre lui. Quand il l'entendit crier son nom, une jalousie mordante l'avait assaillit, le sauvant d'un réflexe qui l'aurait trahi. Lorsque Jérôme menaça Lucy de sa lame, il se souvint avoir baissé la tête, en arborant un air sombre pour cacher son impuissance soudainement cruelle.

Puis, on les avait trainés en prison. Grey s'était alors reprit. Là, ils n'allaient plus interférer, la mission allait pouvoir se dérouler sans autre complication. Mais Mary avait laissé échapper que Gômon était parti torturer leurs captifs. Grey avait serré les dents, ils devaient le détourner de ce but. Mais là, il avait vu cette lame planer au-dessus de Lucy. Sa magie avait explosé du cœur, lui faisant un mal de chien.

Et voilà que maintenant, il se refusait à croiser leur regard. Comme Natsu, elle devait lui en vouloir encore. Mais quand comprendraient-ils qu'il avait dû jouer un fichu rôle, par les Quatre Dieux d'Ishval ?! Grey consentit desserrer les dents quand ses gencives protestèrent. Derrière lui, il entendit une monture se rapprocher et découvrit Lucy. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, constata-t-il bien inutilement. Finalement, il fronça les sourcils et tourna à demi son visage vers Lucy :

\- Lucy…

Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise. Grey sentit une bile âcre se répandre dans sa bouche. Elle lui en voulait… Bien sûr qu'elle lui en voulait ! Quel crétin. Pourtant, il laissa un sourire désolé et le plus doux qu'il pût fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il chercha une expression plus douce sur le visage de Lucy et laissa ses yeux exprimer ses regrets. Ceux-ci semblaient crier qu'il n'était pas ce monstre à la solde des Avatars. Il était toujours le Grey de Fairy Tail ! Enfin… Encore fallait-il que Fairy Tail existe encore.

\- Désolé pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure… Je devais garder mon rôle…

Il sentit sa voix mourir entre les chairs de sa gorge quand il vit les yeux de Lucy s'adoucirent et un très léger sourire germer sur ses lèvres. Il laissa sa monture ralentir pour se caler près de la sienne. Elle souffla, comme soulagée de voir que Grey avait débuté le dialogue, comme si elle-même ne se sentait pas de le faire.

\- C'est rien. Désolée de t'avoir frappé.

Grey leva un sourcil. « C'est rien » ? Vraiment ? Comprenait-elle ? Le Devil Slayer n'osa pas s'avancer mais, pourtant, ne put retenir un sourire large, un peu moqueur. Il glissa avec un air sournois :

\- Tu sais, une servante qui me frappe, ça me rend toute chose !

Lucy avait viré au rouge pivoine, sous l'œil amusé de Grey. Il l'observa bredouiller un moment, s'autorisant même un ricanement moqueur, avant de poursuivre, lui tendant une main charitable afin de la sortir de ce bourbier :

\- Et je vous considère toujours comme des amis, tu sais… ?

Les joues de Lucy cessèrent de brûler de l'intérieur et elle lui adressa un sourire un peu plus prononcé, faisant plisser ses yeux noisette.

\- Ça fait plaisir à entendre.

Grey sentit le haut de ses joues s'échauffer, provoquant une étrange réaction avec le reste de son corps toujours à la même température… Avec du recul, il n'aurait même pas su dire s'il avait vraiment rougit, ce fut tellement insignifiant sur le moment. Il était seulement soulagé en constatant qu'elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Il se trouva idiot un instant. Après tout, Lucy était un vrai concentré de bonté, elle avait déjà pardonné à beaucoup de gens avant lui, comme son père, Juvia, Flare… Grey était même sûr qu'elle avait réussi à pardonner à Minerva de Sabertooth. Natsu les doubla rapidement. Grey l'observa s'éloigner. Peut-être que Lucy était amoureuse de Natsu… Mais pour l'instant, ce simple sourire lui suffisait et puis… Les erreurs de jugement n'étaient pas à exclure. Grey esquissa un sourire plus affirmé. Et, même, il pouvait toujours s'essayer à captiver son cœur. Le jeu en valait la chandelle – et surtout s'il consistait à éteindre celle du dragon – parce que c'était elle.

**_Et voilà ! Bon... J'ai essayé de rendre ça crédible dans la trame du manga, et j'espère que ça ira... ! ^^ Sinon, j'ai trouvé ces derniers chapitres un peu décevant... Je ne sais pas, j'aurai préféré voir Grey rester mauvais, je pense... Là, c'est très "Youpi ! Les bisounours" à mon goût... Enfin... J'espère que Mashima ne va pas me (trop) me décevoir avec cet arc... Enfin... On sent que le mal en Grey n'est quand même pas loin... Il dit qu'il contrôle cette marque, ce qui veut dire qu'elle a une nature malfaisante qui nécessite une surveillance et qu'elle va FORCEMENT le corrompre... Je me demande quand est-ce qu'il va perdre le contrôle... Bref, on est pas dans une analyse complète de FT, ici ! ;P_**

**_Au fait, je pourrais peut-être écrire une suite, si le manga est prometteur avec le traitement des personnages... A voir, ce n'est pas à exclure ! ^^_**

**_J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! A plus ! :D_**


End file.
